monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranking Council Election Page/SomeAzureMinesGuy
SomeAzureMinesGuy's Ranking Council Election * My username is SomeAzureMinesGuy, and my profile is here. I'm currently trying to cut down my name to "Azure" * I joined exactly 3 months ago (Today is September 10th, 2019). For the game, I've been playing for 5 years over 2 accounts. * Right now as of me writing this, I have 427 edits. * I'm pretty sure I'm qualified to the ranking council due to my "vast" knowledge about the game. Most of my opinions aren't accepted, but I'm still knowledgeable enough to know what's good and what isn't. I've played the game for what seems like forever now, and have commented enough on the wiki to know the customs. * Additional Info? Yeah, I kinda used Kyrem's whole format. I honestly don't think anyone cares, but my favorite games are definitely Terraria and ML. * My current in-game level is 81 (kinda standard) and my MP is sitting at around 7.5K currently (sorta low for my level). Oh yeah, this will definitely affect the voters after they read this, but I'm SUPER P2W. I've spent a lot of money to get good, mostly following the opinions of the ranking. Not sure if that was important, but decided to throw it in there. Guil: Oh yeah yeah. I have some friends that play Competitive Pokemon and uh they just meme a lot but they're actually good lol. That's basically you, you just shitpost but you're an epic meme. Inenarrativus: mhhh I don't know. Let's say the major threat: I don' like P2W users. I mean, you used to tell us how much you spent in this game to be competitive, you've even said it in the last dot! At second, I don' like the way you fool me without a reason with Fallblade, but that's not important now. I give you trust, I vote YES. Vampireson: No (read some comments about new monsters in the last month, I think it lacks objectivity) Alpha: OMG YOU ACTUALLY SPENT MONEY IN THE GAME DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU CONTRIBUTE TO FEED THOSE DOLLAR-SUCKING CAPITALISTS IT'S A DEFINITE NO '''jk I like you and besides, different opinions will be really useful in the Ranking Council. I vote yes :):) Yoshijr: You have room to improve in terms of actually discussing monsters and being able to pull out their full potential. Justifying your reasoning could use a little work as well, but you are extremely active and have huge enthusiasm for this wiki. I honestly believe if we do add you, then you can learn and grow from the experience and turn these weaker points into your strong suits so I'll give a '''yes, so you can become better at analyzing monsters Kyrem13: Ew, you spend money on this game? NO, NO RANKING COUNCIL FOR YOU! ............ Okay fine it's actually a yes from me. I also spend money on it lol. Only I have a job and can actually afford to drop at most $10 occasionally on it. Also wtf, using my format is plagiarism, I'm afraid you must delete System 32 now or else you'll have to join the Volt Cult. Shadowstorm48: Well, to start off, you are definitely very active in this wiki. I’ve also seen you make some good points about monsters, And I don’t really care if someone is P2W or not in this game, as long as they have good opinions, good knowledge of the game, and are pretty active here. You seem to fit that pretty well, so it’s a definite YES from me. Lucuiro (AssassinBoy IGN dunno if that’s relevant but wut ever) : I’ve seen some of your comments (sometimes they are against what I think) and they’re really helpful, most of them. I think your opinion will be good for this community. I vote YES Category:Past Elections